starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Valencia Blackwell
Valencia Blackwell, nicknamed 'Valkyrie' or just 'Valk', is a space pirate and part-time mercenary. She is also a naturally talented robotics technician, specializing in combat drones and artificial/virtual intelligence. She's also a pretty decent mech pilot. She is currently employed by the Terika-Belladonna Company as a technician on board the Muramasa. She is the daughter of Hellions Cecilia and Elyas Blackwell, and the future mother of Lauren Blackwell. History Valkyrie was born aboard an old freighter to the pair of Elyas and Cecilia Blackwell, whom at the time were still members of the Hellions faction. Born literally into the pirate life, she grew up learning the various tricks and trades of the pirate profession. She learned to fight and kill from her mother, and how to repair ships and vehicles from her father. Eventually, the Blackwell family would depart from the Hellions on good terms, planning to venture out and form their own pirate group once Valkyrie had grown up a little. This wouldn't happen however, as Elyas and Cecilia were gunned down in an SDF raid on their freighter. Valkyrie, a pre-teen at the time, was taken and placed in an orphanage on Terra. Attempts were made to try and straighten her out, such as forcing her to behave like a proper citizen. This didn't click, of course, but Valkyrie did learn a few things such as how to play the violin as well as how to build and maintain machines and drones. Once she was old enough, she escaped from the orphanage and fled Terra, venturing back out into space. Over the next few years, she would bounce around the various pirate factions in the Renegade Quadrant and elsewhere, perfecting her skills as a pirate as well as a drone builder. She would eventually clash with Taylor Caine on a pirate raid, forming a sort of life-long rivalry and odd sort of sisterhood. Eventually, seeking a little spending money in between pirate jobs, she would start to join up with mercenary groups for jobs. This would set up even more chance meetings with Taylor to build their rivalry and relationship. Eventually, she would enlist with the Terika-Belladonna Company as a technician. Scoundrels of the Interstellar Highway During the events of Scoundrels, Valkyrie would perform her duties as a member of the crew of the Muramasa/Cataract. During an assault on a UGS/Black Fleet missile base in Dyatiq on the planet Voyak, Valkyrie would take a fatal blast from a rocket detonation. The blast would punch a hole in her skull and partially damage her brain. She was saved by the crew's doctor, who acted fast and sealed the hole as best he could till proper surgery could be done to save her life. She would recieve cybernetic implants that would assist her brain in its functions, as well as a steel plate and a skin graft over the portion of her head where her skull was destroyed. The cybernetics also gave her the ability to speak to her drones 'telepathically', as well as visit a mysterious virtual area known as 'The Culture', where she met a mysterious Upyri cyborg named Jester. Jester and Valkyrie would become friends, and ultimately band together to form the Blackwell Reavers. Jester provided the schematics for the Reavers' capital ship, which Valkyrie named the Guillotine, and would use various recources and favors to have it constructed. Meanwhile, Valkyrie would remain with the TBC crew for the mission on Rigel, where they were tasked with saving a group of Khergians from a UGC/Black Fleet base in an effort to get a new ship to replace the destroyed Muramasa and underequipped Cataract. During the mission, the crew is captured but escapes after a fight aboard a Kanad frigate. Valkyrie kills a Kanad sergeant named Kyrskada Sidikan, and claims his plasma saber as her own. After the mission on Rigel, she would stay with the crew as they stopped on Trixina for a break before going on one last mission with the crew to eliminate a major Divinity Creed leader and rescue some SDF POWs in exchange for pardons. During the mission, Valkyrie would engage and eliminate a Creed Knight Commander, but would lose her left arm in the process. Devils of Sol WiP Burning Sails On January 6th, 2426, Valkyrie and the Blackwell Reavers would engage the rogue Upyri Marine-turned-vigilante Anora Cortus and her group inside the Renegade Quadrant. After a vicious battle, the Guillotine would be heavily damaged and boarded by Anora and her forces. Anora would fight Valkyrie herself, and ultimately kill her. Valkyrie's daughter, Lauren Blackwell, would be one of four people to survive the battle. Personally swearing to avenge Valkyrie's death by killing Anora Cortus and rebuilding the Blackwell Reavers. Valkyrie's body was buried on the planet Sielia, inside of a cavern near the shipyard where the Guillotine was first constructed in 2385. In attendance to the funeral: Lauren Blackwell, Zadra Masir, Zhao Chang, and Slade Beckwith. Equipment Trinity Arms MP-72 Machine Pistol A machine pistol that Valkyrie had purchased while on Prospera, the weapon served her faithfully until she was captured on Rigel during a rescue operation in Chapter 4 of Scoundrels. The weapon was taken from her by Kanad forces, and was never recovered. It is presumed destroyed. High Frequency Cutlass Originally a simple naval cutlass, the blade was replaced by a High Frequency blade that Valkyrie had purchased while on Mars. The sword was destroyed by Kyrskada Sidikan, a Kanad sergeant, during a battle on Rigel in Chapter 3 of Scoundrels. Muramasa Adaptive Weapon System (MAWS), SMG Pattern A SMG developed by Maddox Graves, Valkyrie used the weapon until Chapter 4 of Scoundrels, where it was taken from her after her capture during the rescue operation. The weapon was never recovered, presumed destroyed. Kyrskada's Saber The saber was taken by Valkyrie and used to kill its owner, Kyrskada Sidikan, during the Muramasa crew's escape from capture in Chapter 4 of Scoundrels. She has kept it since the escape. Eventually, she begins to modify it and make it her own. Upon her death, the sword transfers to her daughter, Lauren Blackwell. Trivia * Valkyrie can play the violin. Quite exquisitely. It was one of the few things that stuck with her from the orphanage she grew up in on Terra. * Valkyrie has a severe gambling problem, especially when it comes to automotive or spacecraft races. She bet quite a bit on the Grand Prix race on Prospera, even if she was working with TBC to rig the race. (She ended up losing the money, but got paid for rigging the race a lot more than she lost.) * Valkyrie used to not smoke, having quit years prior after witnessing someone get killed via a cigarette. She chewed toothpicks whenever the urge hit her. During her time on Rigel, though, she relapsed and began to smoke again. * Valkyrie has had several close shaves with death, but has only legitimately died twice. The first time, she was killed by a rocket blast, which punched a hole in her skull and scorched a portion of her brain. She was revived via nanomachines/cybernetics and surgery. Her second death was at the hands of Anora Cortus in 2426 in close combat. Valkyrie wouldn't return from death a second time. * Valkyrie has never stayed in a relationship longer than a week, but eventually has a daughter with a fellow pirate captain after a one-night stand. * Valkyrie usually favors cats as a pet, having had one at the orphanage on Terra. * Valkyrie's natural hair color is platinum blond. She dyes it mauve because she likes the color. Media Young-Valk.jpg|''A teenage Valkyrie, in the cockpit of a pirate owned defense mech.'' Valkyrie.png|''Valkyrie's original appearance prior to the mission on Voyak, where she was incapacitated by an RPG explosion.'' Valkyrie-Chapter3.png|''Valkyrie after the events on Voyak in Scoundrels.'' Category:Characters Category:Scoundrels Category:Sails Category:Blackwell